Remember Me
by Broken Quill and Scattered Ink
Summary: He told me I couldn't get her memories back for her. He told me to 'leave her be,' cuz she freakin' 'deserves it'. When I look at her now, she doesn't look at me like she used to. She's forgotten me. Forgotten us. I can't stand that. She must remember me.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

_Broken Quill and Scattered Ink_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry! I can't help but post this one! I hope the readers out there aren't too angry at me for starting fics and never getting around to finishing them…I can't help it!!! **

**Anyways, just wanted to first-handedly tell you guys that the concept of Ichigo dying in his soul form (and then reappearing in the Soul Society) doesn't make any sense. He also gets to come back from the dead and return to his old body after a few years. Oh well. None of this makes sense…but I've tried to put a little imagination in it and keep it going. **

**Little summary: Ichigo dies and somehow ends up in the Soul Society for a few moments before passing on to the great beyond. Once he finally does, Rukia finds that she loses her memories of Ichigo. When Ichigo is given the chance to return to his body, will she remember him?**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**Chapter One**_

There was a frightening roar that befell the quiet neighborhood. A moan. A body falling hard into the ground. A loud thump. Snow flying from the force of his impact. The loud clang of his large sword hitting the street.

The girl could only watch; it was all she could ever do. It was all he ever _allowed _her to do. But they had done this hundreds of times. And nothing had ever happened to him before. So to her, it seemed like a stupid dream. A figment of her overactive imagination. So she waited a few moments longer…waiting…always waiting for him to finish his battle and come back to her with that sloppy smirk of his. And together, walk on home. Him with his sword over his broad shoulders, leading the way back to his father's clinic. Her with her usual smile, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. He would always say the same thing.

"Piece of cake."

And she would respond: "Egocentric idiot." But somehow, in her heart, those words translated into: _I'm glad you're okay._

So she waited this time, waited for him to miraculously stand up from the snow and walk back towards the Hollow…and defeat it with that infamous blow to the head. His signature move. She had memorized it, and at night, while lying in his closet, she would replay his moves over and over in her head, finding his flaws. She would then wake up the next morning and tell him of his imperfections (which usually led to an hour-long argument). She would try to help him fix them so that it would not cost him fatal damage—or his life—during the next battle.

So Rukia waited.

But as the seconds ticked by, and as Rukia kept her gaze on Ichigo's dark figure laying in the snow, she began to lose the sense of his presence. She could feel his spiritual energy fading—really quickly. The Hollow, in the shape of some sort of flying dragon, made its way to Ichigo's body, drawn by the scent of Soul Reaper flesh.

Rukia felt the breath get caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. A few more large steps, and Ichigo will stand. She knew it. He always had great timing.

The Hollow was over him now, opening its wide jaws to devour him whole. Rukia's vision grew blurry with salty tears, and all she could make out of the scene before her was the huge monster and Ichigo's orange hair and dark Soul Reaper robes lying in the snow.

The breath she had been holding in—and all of the energy she had left inside every cell of her being—released from her lips at once, racking her Gigai.

"_**Ichigo!**_"

She had been so sure that he would stand at the sound of her voice.

But this time, she was wrong.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Ichigo…_

She was calling him. And from what he could hear, she was afraid. Afraid for him. He wanted to laugh. Rukia Kuchiki, afraid?

No. He didn't laugh. It was believable. She was afraid for _him_. That was something the Rukia he knew she would be afraid of…

…_losing him._

He tried to stand, but found himself falling through mid-air. Falling. Falling somewhere. He lifted his heavy arm up, trying to grope for something—anything—to hang on to. She was calling him. He always complied with a mock response. Always. So he had to get to her. To answer her, like he always did.

_Ichigo…_

Her voice was gut-wrenching. She sounded very worried. It didn't suit her well.

But the harder he tried to reach for her voice, the faster he fell. And the weight of his Zanpaktou…it was gone.

Now he remembered. That Hollow. It was his mistake. He hadn't been able to dodge it quick enough, and so the Hollow bit into him…

…Ichigo knew that he had fallen into the heap of snow left on the street. He heard his sword fall…

…and darkness had engulfed him.

…_So am I dead?_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Urahara!" Rukia screeched desperately, banging on the storekeeper's shop door. "Urahara, please!"

The older blonde slid open his old style shoji door, greeting Rukia with a yawn and a tilt of his green hat. He then gave her a crooked smile. Starting, he told her lazily: "Miss Kuchiki, what brings you here to my lovely shop in the middle of the ni—"

Rukia, in between pants, screamed at him fearfully: "Ichigo's dead!"

At this, Urahara dropped his act. His face drew seriousness. Leaning a bit on his cane, his voice dropped to a low chord.

"You are not mistaken, Miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia shook her head furiously. "No! His soul is gone! I—I couldn't save him!" Rukia kept shouting, hugging herself. "The cursed Hollow ate him in front of my eyes!"

She tried miserably at hiding her tears, but one by one, they trailed from her large violets. "I…I didn't do anything." Her voice had dropped to a low whisper. "I didn't jump up to help him…he's dead now…"

She kept her eyes on the snow beneath her school shoes. It was now that she realized, she still had not taken one step into the shop. She felt numb—from the snow, or from the shock of everything, she couldn't tell.

Urahara frowned beneath his hat. Offered the best comfort he knew how to do. "Miss Kuchiki, Ichigo will feel no pain. His soul will enter the Soul Society. You know that."

"But he was in his Soul Reaper form!" Rukia shouted back angrily, defying tears. "He died in his _spirit _form! He can't ever come back!"

"I still sense his reiatsu, Miss Kuchiki." The shopkeeper said back calmly. "His soul may have disappeared, but he's out there somewhere. That kid has a strong soul. I think you may see him again."

Rukia looked up at him when he said this. "I…I will?"

Urahara smiled, picking up his cane and tapping her head with it. "I have a feeling you will."

"How is that possible?" Rukia whispered, more to herself than to the elderly blonde.

"He still has that Hollow spirit inside of him." Urahara offered. "Maybe it will give him some time to spend in the Soul Society."

A pause. "Then get me out of this gigai. I want to make a portal." Rukia said urgently. "I need to see him."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"It _has _to be him."

"You think so, Renji?" the younger girl asked, straightening to look at the redheaded lieutenant.

"His stupid reiatsu is blowing my brains out," Renji commented. "That's Ichigo for sure."

"I sense it too," Hinamori whispered, her eyes focused on her palms, quiet, as if listening for something. Renji stood from the floor, straightening his black gi. He then clutched the hilt of his Zanpaktou. Hinamori broke out of her trance, looking up at Renji fearfully.

"What are you going to do to him, Renji? He's not a threat to the Soul Society anymore."

"I'm only going to hurt him a little."

"Why?"

"Something's missing."

Hinamori's face scrunched and her brown orbs narrowed. "What?"

"Rukia's reiatsu." Renji said bluntly, walking out the ajar shoji door quickly. "It's not with him."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Ichigo! Ichigo, where are you?" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs, running around the Rukongai District. She had reached the heart of her old town, where many young spirits—as well as the old—were spending their day walking around aimlessly with smiles on their faces. If only she could feel that happy right now. "_Ichigo!"_

"What?"

A spark of hope flickered within her. With an unintentional smile, her head searched from side to side on the crowded, dusty streets. "Ichigo? Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Where?" She looked through the crowd, and a few spirits gave the Soul-Reaper fearful looks. 

"Up, moron!" There was a smile behind his mock reply.

She looked up, to find the grinning orange-headed teen upright, fully standing, on a rooftop. He gave her the tiniest wave, but there was eagerness in his gesture. He was happy to find her. Without hesitation, Rukia lifted off of the ground and headed for the rooftop. She appeared in front of him, using the gift of flight. Once her feet safely touched the shingles of the rooftop, a relieved, relaxed smile broke out on her face.

"I thought I'd never find you."

"Yeah, well," Ichigo started, scratching the back of his neck. "You found me."

They stared at each other; Rukia's small smile contradicting Ichigo's frown. "You came to this district." She stated. "Is it because you knew I'd check here first?"

"Correction," Ichigo retorted. "This is the only place I was familiar with in the Soul Society."

Suddenly, as if hit by a reminding thought, Rukia's smile disappeared. _That's right. We're in the Soul Society now. And Ichigo…_

She suddenly took note of his attire. He was no longer in regular jeans and a thrown-on T-shirt, but his signature black garments that signified of his dark occupation of death. Rukia opened her mouth, feeling her heart crawl up her throat. She shut her mouth, taking a moment to swallow it back down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Rukia frowned at him, turning away. She closed her eyes, as if ready for some sort of impact to hit her.

"You're dead."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "No dip."

At his rude tone, Rukia grit her teeth. Tried again. "You're _dead._"

"I heard you the first time, Rukia."

She opened her eyes and snapped her head up to face him. She narrowed her eyes to violet slits, and her teeth were still clenched, barred like a wild animal.

"You're _dead! _Don't you understand that, Ichigo?" she shouted, all of the spirits below looking up as they passed by. "You left behind your _family! _You left your _friends! _You can't go back to everything you've had before!"

Ichigo widened his eyes, not saying one word as Rukia spewed her anger at him. Anger at what, he was not sure.

"All because…" her voice fell to a whisper. "…because of that Hollow." She looked away in shame. "…because of me. I failed to come to your rescue. Me. _Me. _A true soul reaper. And this _true _Goddess of Death couldn't help you in the slightest bit. I…"

Ichigo frowned. "But Rukia…!"

"…I'm sorry."

Her apology frightened him. He must admit that much. It was very uncharacteristic of her. Rukia Kuchiki was not one to apologize…unless she truly felt indebted to do so. This did not suit her very well. This act of submission took away her essence; her pure fury she usually had inside. He couldn't take it.

"Shut up and stop blaming yourself!"

It took his screaming to shut her up. Rukia looked up at him, feeling her contorted heart beating rapidly, waiting for what he had to say.

"Look," Ichigo turned away, staring at the ever-blue sky of the Soul Society. This extra world of the dead. "I died because of my own mistakes. Not your own. Don't you dare go blaming yourself and getting all depressed because of me."

"But Ichigo…" it was her turn. Ichigo swung his head back to face her, scowling at her. Usually, this would have no affect on the raven-headed girl. But today, it was different. She shut her mouth abruptly. He was on her territory now, but there was no need to display superiority to him. Not when he had died because of her mistake. The least she could give him now was a chance to speak.

"It hasn't quite sunk in yet." His voice was soft, gentle…suppressed.

Rukia gave him a puzzled look. So he tried to explain.

"This thought of me being dead. The thought of leaving the living world behind. So right now, I guess it just feels okay. It's like I'm visiting the Soul Society…I keep thinking I'll be able to go back whenever I want."

"But you can't…." Rukia's voice was broken. Ichigo turned away again, this time looking at the roof shingles beneath his sandals. Not daring to watch her heart break in her violet pools.

"It'll sink in," he assured. "But for now, let's not think about it, okay?"

Rukia felt her balled fists at her sides shake with uncertainty. "I…okay…"

She tried to calm herself, no matter how hard it was. This was just what Ichigo wanted…how Ichigo is like. He takes the world one day at a time…calmly. Thoughts of innocence. Not worrying about what lies ahead. Not thinking once about what he _should _be doing, but instead, what he _wants _to do. These thoughts…this way of thinking…was something of a child.

And to Rukia, it was something too hard for her to grasp. So she watched as Ichigo sat down on the edge of the rooftop, letting his long legs hang over the side. She sat behind him, her back against his back. Slowly, she pulled her knees in, put her elbows upon them, and placed her head above her arms.

For Rukia, enjoying the moment seemed impossible to do. Thinking like a child was much too difficult to conquer. She could only think of the future…how Ichigo's family would suffer with his death. How his friends would react without his presence at school.

Thinking of the consequences was much easier to do.

She buried her face into her arm. Ichigo felt her body tremor against him. All he could do—or wanted to do—was continue watching the spirits below enjoying their evening. He pretended not to notice Rukia's sadness—this sadness for him—because it was that much easier.

They sat back against back. Making it seem as though they were sharing a quiet moment. Hiding their depths of their thoughts. This was not a conversation they had spoken to each other of before. This consequence—Ichigo's death. Ichigo must admit that he had heard Rukia explain to him all of the ways to kill a Hollow, the different forms of Hollow, how Hollows ate spirit beings, the forms of Zanpaktou…but never had they discussed what would happen if Ichigo were to get killed by a Hollow—a very weak one at that.

It made Ichigo wonder. Had Rukia thought of this consequence at all? Had she—much like himself—thought that Ichigo was immortal?

Besides, killing a Hollow has been made a routine…a daily performance in his life. It was a set duty, automatic…like breathing. Neither of them thought it would come to this. Ichigo lowered his head, letting his orange spikes cover his eyes.

_It hurts. I think it's beginning to sink in…and it hurts._

The constant hum of the walking spirit-beings below was all the two could hear.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Where am I? _

Ichigo sat up on his mattress, looking around the old Japanese-style room. Nothing was in the room besides the mattress, an open window (complete with shutters), and a shoji door to his right.

Only the Soul Society looked so plain.

_Right. I'm dead now. And Rukia had allowed me to stay at the Kuchiki mansion._

He lowered his eyes to the thin blanket that covered his half-naked form; the gi of his shiakshou was sprawled out on the floor. Zangetsu was still absent. Ichigo rolled his eyes as his brain twisted and turned in frustration.

His death did not make any sense. How he got to the Soul Society without Zangetsu miraculously following him was beyond him. How it stayed in the world of the living, confused the crap out of him.

But then again, he was not the average Shinigami.

"Whatever." He grumbled, throwing on his gi and tiredly leaving his room. All he wanted to do now was find Rukia and ask her what he should do with everyone he has left in the world of the living.

His golden orbs softened. _My friends and family…_

His hand reached for the thin black cloth of his gi over his chest, where his heart was. It was burning. He pressed a cold hand against it, soothing it.

_It really hurts._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia?" Ichigo walked around the mansion, stepping into each room, only to find the Rukia was not in any of them.

He growled and stepped into the next room. "Rukia! Hey, where are you?"

"You're loud, ryoka."

Ichigo did not have to turn around to know who it was. He straightened, then sighed. "My bad."

"If you're looking for my sister, I'll have you know that she has left for the world of the living. She told she had a few things to straighten out." 

Ichigo finally turned to face him, a scowl pinching his face. "She left without me? I have a few things to straighten out too! Like my family and friends—"

"Fool," Byakuya's stoic face was a mimic of Rukia's. Must be some sort of contagious disease all people with the last name 'Kuchiki' shared. "Why do you think she left? She's cleaning up your mess that you left back in the world of the living."

"She still should have taken me with her." Ichigo muttered, walking down the corridor.

"Rukia," Byakuya started. "is doing everything for your sake. She provided you a room here—"

"You live in a mansion." Ichigo grumbled, his dislike for the older Kuchiki revealing. "Of course you'd have a few extra hundred rooms here." The orange-headed substitute kept walking, trying to avoid Byakuya.

Byakuya's eye twitched at his interruption. Then, started up again. "She's doing everything for you. Making sure no burden is on you. I have no idea why she even wastes her time for an ungrateful ryoka such as you."

"Because," Ichigo stopped in his path, and Byakuya only stared at his retreating back. "She thinks I died because of her. She's doing all of this for me because she's trying to make up for me dying. But I've already told her it's not her fault. I died. So _what_. That's life and death. It's not that big of a deal. I can handle it."

Ichigo paused, his shoulders slumping a bit. Byakuya saw as he lifted his arm and placed his hand over his heart. _I can handle it…_

Right now, Ichigo wasn't sure if Byakuya was still standing there, listening (he still isn't good at sensing Captain's reiatsu—they hide it so well).

"My mother died by an accident. So I died by an accident. So what? I'm coping with my _own _death far better than Rukia is."

Byakuya could feel distress radiating from the ryoka. He blinked.

"And she's hurting." Ichigo dropped his fist and tightened it by his side. "I hate when she's hurting inside."

"You read her well," was Byakuya's reply.

Byakuya listened for any other thoughts. Ichigo only stood there, silent. By that, Byakuya assumed that he was finished spilling his thoughts about his sister, and left the ryoka alone.

One last, small question drifted from the corridor into Byakuya's ears.

"When is she coming back?"

"Soon."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_What do I tell his family?_

It was another problem Rukia faced. Jumping through his old window, Rukia found his body, sprawled out about his bed. Just as they had left it this morning. His face displayed peacefulness in a fake sleep, with his arms behind his head and a smile adorning his face.

Rukia gulped. She knew she was technically looking at his corpse; a shell of a body that Ichigo could never return to.

In the midst of it all, she saw the closet door slide open. A stuffed-toy resembling a wimpy lion lunged at her. With quick reflexes, she grabbed the toy and stuffed it into the ground, planting her foot on it.

"Welcome back, Rukia!" she heard the toy mumble beneath her shoes.

"Thanks," she muttered back, grinding her foot into the beads of his eyes.

Then, picking Kon up, she pulled him close to her glaring face. "Listen to me. I need to figure out what to tell Ichigo's family." She searched Kon's eyes for an answer. "That's all I'm here for."

The stuffed toy brought his paws to his mouth. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

There was a long pause. 

Rukia turned away shamefully. She sighed. "He won't be coming back to his body. Last night…he passed over. Somehow, his spirit was eaten. But he materialized in the Soul Society. That Hollow we were fighting must have let his soul go…or something. Maybe it's Ichigo's inner Hollow that helped him live through it all…" Rukia's eyes became distant. "Whatever happened, I'm glad Ichigo is still with me."

Kon looked away. He understood that Rukia was sad, yet happy at the same time. He could feel his heart break in two. But with Ichigo in the Soul Society…that meant…Rukia would stay with him…and there was no need for the stuffed-lion anymore…

One resolution to keep his Nee-san happy…

"I'll stay in his body from now on."

Rukia glared at him for his offer. "You think I'll agree to that?"

Kon smiled sadly. "Think of it as a good-bye present, Nee-san. I know that there is no need for me in the Soul Society. I'll watch over Ichigo's body till the day it dies."

"You can't act like Ichigo!" Rukia screeched. "And you'll take advantage of the girls at school!"

"If you worry so much, you can check up on me every few days." Kon sighed. "I won't harm Ichigo's body if you don't want me to."

Rukia gave him an untrustworthy look. Kon crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm doing you a favor!"

Rukia lowered her eyelids and gave him a genuine smile. "Don't screw this up for me, Kon. It's very important that I know Ichigo's body will be taken care of. And I hope that his family does not think anything has changed. It hurts me to think that I would have to tell them Ichigo is dead."

Kon uncrossed his arms and smiled. "You won't have to tell them anything. Put me in his body, Nee-san."

Stuffing her hand into his mouth for what would be the last time, Kon never thought that it would feel so great. She took the green pill and walked to Ichigo's body. With a gulp, she leaned over him. She gently placed her hand on the back of Ichigo's head, pulled head up and placed the pill into his mouth.

She stepped back. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's eyes popped open and his body sat up on the bed with a jerk.

"Wow!" 'Ichigo' looked at his hands, enthusiastically inspected his feet. "This is great, Nee-san!"

Rukia watched with a frown. _There's only one Ichigo. Kon is not him._

Kon looked up at Rukia, a great wide 'Kon' smile gracing his lips. Something Rukia thought his face muscles were incapable to create. Kon, upon seeing Rukia with her frown, quickly stopped smiling and tried to mimic Ichigo's frown.

"Don't look at me like that," he forced out from the base of his throat. It earned him a smile from Rukia.

"That wasn't half bad," Rukia whispered, stepping towards him. "This might work."

"It will." Kon answered back. "I'll do it for you, Nee-san."

Rukia watched him, eyes in thought and her smile wider. To him, she was beautiful. He knew Ichigo was lucky to have someone like her caring for him. And for this one chance, he saw her from Ichigo's eyes. This was as close as Kon could get to getting Rukia's attention—the kind of attention she gave only to Ichigo.

He beamed inside.

"Thank you, Kon." Rukia answered, sitting on the bed beside him. And for the very first time, Kon received an actual hug from the Rukia Kuchiki.

"May you have a wonderful life, Kon. Even if it is as Ichigo."

Kon drew her in closer to him, taking in the scent of her hair. He couldn't help but notice how perfect her body fit with Ichigo's. Like they were made for each other.

He wondered if Ichigo even thought about that.

With a disgusted grunt, Rukia pulled away. "Don't hug me so tightly like that."

Kon only grinned back. Then he watched as she jumped onto the window sill. She glanced back.

"Be very careful with him." She warned, then disappeared from him.

Kon jumped off of the bed, and, still not used to having Ichigo's lanky body, ran awkwardly to the window. "Come visit anytime, Nee-san! And give my 'hellos' to Ichigo if you can!"

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**End of 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

_Broken Quill and Scattered Ink_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ichigo stepped outside into the sunlight, walking around the dojo until he found Rukia, tampering with some of the flowers in the garden. Ichigo noticed right away that the flowers she was touching were a bit strange. Their petals were transparent, yet their foliage was visible with the strange silver outline. Its leaves were silver. There were rows and rows of the flowers, making it look as though Rukia was lost in a vast land of silver snow. He walked towards her.

"Rukia, there you are!" Ichigo shouted, a bit irritated at her late arrival. "I was looking all over the freakin' mansion for you!"

Rukia turned at his voice. "Did you get well rested last night?"

Ichigo waved away the question with his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. Look, how come you went back to the world of the living without me?"

Rukia gave him a stern scowl before turning back to the flowers. "I had to do something with your body. I didn't want your family to find it there, dead on your bed like that. Too traumatic. And I was going to tell them that you had died." She paused, gave him a glance, and then turned back to the flowers again. "But I didn't have to. Kon will watch over your body."

Ichigo paled.

"I'll make sure he won't do anything to it." Rukia said quickly. "I'll check on him in a few days. But don't worry. He has lived with you long enough to know how to mimic your actions."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Hey, why couldn't I go with you? I could've threatened him and _made sure_ that—"

"I didn't want to put you in a Gigai."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Your death is strange. For some reason, even after being _eaten _in your Soul reaper form, you are still very much here in the Soul Society. I couldn't let you go back and cross over to the world of the living; it may do something strange to your body."

Ichigo noticed how Rukia's eyes softened. She walked a little further from him, down to another patch of the silver flowers.

She continued. "You may dematerialize all of a sudden, for all we know." She said, her voice low.

"Rukia," Ichigo started uneasily. "I don't get it."

"What?" she flashed a look of annoyance over her shoulder.

There was a pause, and Ichigo turned away.

"Why am I still _here?_"

Uncomfortably, Rukia turned back to the soul flowers. "I…I'm not sure." She peeled off a transparent petal, now the color of her fingers that were holding it. "We think that your Hollow Spirit has driven you to pass through the Soul Society…."

"But…I was _eaten _by that Hollow, wasn't I? And I was in _spirit_ form. So I shouldn't even be here. My spirit or my…my Hollow Spirit. Both of them. Me. I was eaten whole. I shouldn't be here." He held his head, lost by the tiniest of confusing thoughts.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the flower in between her fingers. "Stop talking about it, idiot." She ordered sharply.

"But Rukia…!"

Rukia turned on her heel to face him. Suddenly, even though she was much shorter than he, Rukia's position beneath him became all more intimidating.

"I said to stop." She said slowly, firmly. "I don't want to hear it, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo's frown creased his forehead. "What's wrong with a little wondering? I just want to know why I'm still alive—"

"_That's enough!_" Rukia closed her eyes, shouting with the strength she had left. Despite the strength that came out of her voice, Ichigo couldn't help but notice her fists at her sides shaking warily. Her weakness was showing. It was something she hardly ever showed.

"So you're _alive_, Ichigo! Why aren't you happy with that?" Rukia continued, turning back to the flowers. She kept her back facing him, so that she wouldn't have to face him herself. Her voice softened. "You are alive. To me, right now, that's the greatest news I could get. So stop questioning what has happened. And just…just be grateful."

Ichigo stood still, afraid that even one soft breath would break the fragile Rukia. Absently, he stepped closer to her until he was beside her, staring at the flowers she was staring at. Breathing the air she was. Trying to understand what she was thinking.

_He hated when she was hurting because of him._

And by the way her eyelids lowered over her sad violets, Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"You worry about me too much."

Rukia's only response was taking a flower and shoving it into Ichigo's mouth.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

The red-headed lieutenant paused in his tracks. By habit, his hand flew to the hilt of his sword that dangled from his side.

His eyes narrowed in irritation; he began to feel Rukia's reiatsu.

"Oh, _now _she's here." He muttered, looking around the quiet marketplace. "She appears when I'm already halfway to the Kuchiki mansion."

He felt the direction of her reiatsu; it was carefully hidden behind Ichigo's blazing one. Both were flowing from the direction of the Kuchiki mansion.

"Well," Renji thought aloud. "No need to pummel the carrot-top if Rukia's not hurt. But then again, it doesn't hurt to check on _why_ Ichigo is here."

Picking up the speed, and hand still on hilt, Renji ran off through the quiet district and towards the Kuchiki mansion.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Do you think his days are numbered?"

Her voice was quiet and reserved. She was asking the question as though it were a chore; something she really did not want to know.

"I can't answer that," Byakuya's voice replied quietly. "With Kurosaki, who knows what will happen?"

Ichigo hid behind the wall, secretly eavesdropping on the siblings' conversation.

"I see," that was Rukia. Ichigo slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. He pushed the back of his head against the wall, sighing quietly. _It's about me…again. She won't stop worrying about me…_

"Nii-sama…I—I was thinking."

"You're clearly afraid," Byakuya interrupted. His tone was insightful, yet harsh; pulling out the raw emotions Rukia had been trying to hide and then thrusting them into her face.

Ichigo knew she must have her head down right about now.

"Yes, well—I'm only fearful for his well-being is all," she clarified.

"Tell me…what were you thinking of doing? Allow him to stay here for the few _years _his body will keep him alive?"

Ichigo frowned. He wasn't _that_ much of a burden.

"I was actually thinking of…of ending him myself; this strange thought came upon me last night. I can't stand to watch him disappear before me; and was thinking I could end his suffering quicker."

_Kaien-dono is haunting me…_

Ichigo felt his heart stop. He listened to the pregnant silence. He felt the atmosphere of the Soul Society wrap around him and he found his hands crawling up to his throat, searching for a way to breathe.

The long pause ensued. Then: "You really wish to do that, Rukia?"

"N-no! I could never! I was only telling you of my thoughts of last night." Rukia blurted out. "After those thoughts left me, I wondered what had come over me. I must have been delirious. The thought should have never even crossed my mind, Nii-sama. I can never hurt him." She paused to breathe, and so did Ichigo. Then quietly, he heard her say: "I've hurt him enough already."

"You're a fool to think of that ryoka so many times a day," Byakuya whispered. "He doesn't deserve so much."

"Nii-sama!"

"If you aren't going to do anything about him, why worry? Let him dissipate on his own."

"But…I…want him…_here_." Rukia whispered. Determination laced her whisper. "I don't want Ichigo to leave…the mere thought makes me…"

She paused, where Ichigo could _almost_ imagine her breaking down. 

"You had stated earlier you wanted to kill him yourself."

"But I was only thinking of ending his misery!" Rukia shouted back. Ichigo heard her gasp. "I'm sorry…Nii-sama. I'm…I don't know what's coming over me. Forgive me."

There was a ruffle of clothing, where Ichigo guessed that Byakuya had gotten up to leave.

"Thank you for…listening to me, brother." Rukia whispered, unsure.

Ichigo left as quietly as he could, walking to the land of silver snow outside.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Ichigo?"

He did not turn around. Instead, Ichigo said quietly: "You sure you won't stab me in the back or something?"

Ichigo wasn't even sure why he had asked that.

He heard as she breathed in slowly. "You…heard me."

"Sure did." Ichigo wasn't sure if he was angry at her. Maybe just felt betrayed…

There was a pause.

"I don't…forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I think my presence makes you insane. If you killed me now, you'd not only end my suffering…but yours as well. I encourage you to kill me anytime, Rukia. Besides, I'm supposed to be dead anyway—"

"_Shut up_!" Ichigo felt her tiny arms grab his shoulders and swivel him around. For once, he saw her close up. There were tiny, noticeable bags beneath her bright eyes. She has been not able to sleep. "Why are you making this harder than it already is?"

"I'm not doing _anything!_"

"I have to sleep at night, trying to think of everything you've left behind; thinking of how long you may live…how you're going to die! I didn't want you to suffer anymore than you had to, and so I'm trying to give you the best!"

"That includes killing me?" Ichigo shouted back, pulling away from her hold. He wasn't afraid of the thought of dying; he had obviously done so once already. He only felt angry that it was _Rukia_ who had even allowed the thought enter her mind.

"I told you, I didn't mean it!" her violets blazed with fire. She brought her tight fists to her sides. "I'd never kill you, you know that!"

"I don't think I know _anything_ about you anymore, Rukia!" Ichigo turned away, walking towards the mansion.

"You're such a child! I'm trying to give you the best, and here you are, shouting at me!" she countered against his retreating form.

Sarcasm dripped from his lips. "Forgive me for not being grateful for your thoughts of killing me."

"Ichigo!" Rukia called. "Come back here!"

"No!" Ichigo threw over his shoulder. "If I'm such a child, then allow me to demonstrate how a child acts!"

He walked inside, shutting the paper shoji door.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

When Renji finally got there, he began to wish that he hadn't.

He's been sitting there for almost ten _flippin'_ minutes now, waiting for one of them to speak. But neither of them budged; equally stubborn and as equally angry. The taller orange-head and shorter raven-haired soul reapers sat back to back, heads stuck up in the air and frowns on their faces. The red-head could tell they had been through some sort of argument—and by the way they were childishly acting, he was sure it was over something stupid.

He pressed his palms over his knees, pushing them deeper into the wooden floor. He bowed his head, heaving in a deep sigh.

"One of you has to tell me what's going on. And why is Ichigo here?"

Ichigo was the first to break. With a grunt, he huffed: "I'll give you two guesses."

Ichigo was wide open. Grinning, Renji lifted his head. _Perfect opportunity_. Renji couldn't help it. "You're either visiting the Soul Society to make out with Rukia or visiting the Soul Society to make out with Rukia."

Renji howled as he earned two lumps.

After that was said and done, Rukia answered quietly: "He's dead."

Nursing both bumps, Renji looked up at his old friend with wide eyes. "No way."

Ichigo huffed again, looking away angrily. "You didn't have to tell him, Rukia."

Rukia looked forward, crossing her arms. "Well, I didn't expect a _child _to be able to do it."

Ichigo swiveled towards her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to look at him. Completing the look with knitted eyebrows, he shouted at her: "Stop saying that! I'm not a child; I can take care of myself!"

Rukia's eyes softened. "Don't you think I know that?" came her whisper. Unexpecting her soft tone, Ichigo was taken aback. He said nothing, and Rukia continued.

"I just…wanted to help you get through this. Just like you have helped me so many times." She bowed her head. "That's why I went to the world of the living. To check on your body and your family. So you wouldn't have to. So you wouldn't have to do anything but relax."

She breathed, feeling her normally collected face burn up. "And I'm sorry for my thoughts about killing you the other night; I never meant it as harm towards you. I'm not even sure what I was thinking." _Ichigo Kurosaki…you make me insane._

Ichigo slowly let go of her shoulders. A slow smile graced his lips. Renji only stared from Rukia to Ichigo, then back, intrigued by it all. Or, more accurately, _half_ intrigued. The other half of him felt his heart drop. _Geez…they make up fast._

"Rukia, I think it's _you _who needs to relax." Ichigo answered.

Rukia looked up, flashed a smile, and then turned away. "Kuchikis never relax when faced with a duty."

Renji smiled sadly at the couple, wishing it was _he_ who had died in the world of the living.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**End of 2**


End file.
